Ezra
Ezra (イソラ) was a military secretary for the Gaia Sanction and the older brother of Yama. While displayed as a completely antagonistic character to the cast as a whole, most of Ezra's actions were because of the belief in the greater good. Appearance Ezra was a young man with black, standing hair and dark eyes. He wore glasses and dresses in a purple military uniform with gold accessories that showed his rank. Because of an accident that took place in a Martian greenhouse he, Yama, and Nami owned, Ezra was bound to a high-tech "hoverchair" that could change from its base form to a stand. Personality Ezra was cynical, arrogant, and emotionally abusive to his family. He was not very fond of his younger brother, Yama; blaming him for many of the unfortunate events in his life including winning Nami's heart and being placed in a wheelchair. He has been shown to take advantage of Yama's desire for redemption by making Yama his pawn, all without ever giving him thanks or reward. While Ezra does care about his wife Nami, she does not return his affections, only marrying Ezra for political reasons. Because Nami loved Yama and would never show love in spite of all of Ezra's achievements, this caused Ezra to lash out at her, cutting off her life support and killing her. Despite this, Ezra believed siding with the Gaia Sanction was for the greater good, following every order and instruction to protect Earth from further conflicts and threats. As noted by Captain Harlock however, Ezra knew that the Gaia Sanction did not care really about Earth and only follows through orders so that he can achieve a high position in the sanction. Ezra had only stopped when the Sanction attempted to destroy Harlock's battleship Arcadia with the Jovian Blaster, which would have destroyed Earth. In a last act of defiance, Ezra diverted the ship away by attacking it. Even this was purely an act of selfishness, shown when he tried to kill Yama, stating that his actions were for Nami. Abilities While Ezra was bound to a wheelchair, he was a highly skilled strategist utilizing basic commands to their fullest, able to see the weaknesses and make counterattacks on enemies that even the best and decorated commanders had difficulty in capturing. In personal combat, Ezra utilized holograms to give the illusion of vulnerability while hiding from a position to attack an unsuspecting enemy. Ezra himself commanded the space battleship Oceanus. History Ezra had grown up on a Gaia Sanction colony spending his childhood with Yama and Nami. As an adult, Ezra would quickly rise through the ranks of the Gaia Sanction military, earning many ranks and honors. One day, an accident occurred partly because of Yama that crippled Ezra and left Nami on life support. Blaming Yama for the accident, Ezra told his brother to do as he says to redeem himself. Ezra would be married to Nami at some point to provide the treatment that Nami needs. Ezra would then have Yama infiltrate the Arcadia as a recruit who reported back to him. Yama however had willingly turned his back on the Sanction, capturing Ezra when trying to reach Earth. Ezra would again turn the tables by revealing Captain Harlock's origins and true plans to Yama, convincing his brother to arrest the Arcadia crew on their own ship. While successful, an argument broke out between Ezra and Nami. When Nami revealed that she had only loved Yama, an enraged Ezra cuts off her life support, killing her. Later, he would see a chained Harlock to mock him on the subject that his plan had failed. Harlock however sees through Ezra's views, including how Ezra was intentionally fooling himself by siding with the Sanction. When Harlock and the Arcadia crew were broken out thanks to Yama, airing a broadcast of the Sanction's secrets and lies, Ezra would argue against the use of the Jovian Blaster only to be overruled. Still against the Arcadia, Ezra and his platoon boarded the Arcadia with the Oceanus. With his troops down, Ezra is confronted by Yama but the brothers wound each other with Ezra about to kill Yama until Harlock shoots him from behind. With the Jovian Blaster destroying the Oceanus after getting the Arcadia out of the way, a dying Ezra stubbornly states that his actions were for Nami as he passes on. Category:Captain Harlock CG Film